The Railway Series
The Railway Series is a series of children's books on which Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends is based. The first books were written by the Reverend W. Awdry as a way to cheer up his son Christopher, who was ill with measles. The original series had twenty-six books, since expanded to forty-two by Christopher. After a 10 year hiatus, a new book was published in 2007. Books written by the Reverend W. Awdry # The Three Railway Engines - Edward, Henry and Gordon have several adventures. # Thomas the Tank Engine - A station pilot tries to gain respect. # James the Red Engine - James gets into trouble and tries to make up for his errors. # Tank Engine Thomas Again - Life on Thomas' Branch Line is far from dull. # Troublesome Engines - When the big engines go on strike, Percy is added brought in to help. # Henry the Green Engine - Henry overcomes illness to prove his might. # Toby the Tram Engine - Toby is saved by the Fat Controller after his tramway closes. # Gordon the Big Engine - Gordon pulls his act together in time for a royal visit. # Edward the Blue Engine - Edward is getting old, but proves he has plenty of life in him yet. # Four Little Engines - The story of the Skarloey Railway engines working together to keep their line running. # Percy the Small Engine - Percy is fed up of being ordered about and gets a chance to shine when Thomas needs help. # The Eight Famous Engines - After becoming famous for their adventures the engines take a trip to England, but Thomas almost puts a damper on the trip. # Duck and the Diesel Engine - A malicious diesel creates confusion and blames Duck. # The Little Old Engine - Skarloey returns to find that things have changed on his little railway. # The Twin Engines - Two well-meaning Scottish goods engines create confusion in the yard. # Branch Line Engines - Thomas has an accident and a lazy diesel-railcar named Daisy arrives. # Gallant Old Engine - The Skarloey Railway engines prepare for Rheneas' return. # Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine - Stepney of the Bluebell Railway pays a visit to Sodor. # Mountain Engines - We meet the Culdee Fell Railway engines, and Lord Harry makes up for a silly accident. # Very Old Engines - Skarloey and Rheneas recall their early days and celebrate their 100th birthday. # Main Line Engines - Gordon and James get into silly mishaps while Edward surprises everyone. # Small Railway Engines - Three new engines arrive on Sodor to work a narrow gauge goods line. # Enterprising Engines - Diesel power may be triumphing on the mainland, but it's quite the contrary on Sodor. # Oliver the Western Engine - A boisterous Great Western engine gets into trouble. # Duke the Lost Engine - Peter Sam and Sir Handel recall their old days as a search begins for an old engine. # Tramway Engines - Percy and Thomas have adventures while Mavis causes trouble. These volumes were later compiled into Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection Books written by Christopher Awdry # Really Useful Engines - The engines may not have appeared in books for years, but that doesn't mean life on Sodor is dull. # James and the Diesel Engines - James learns a lesson in acceptance of diesels. # Great Little Engines - Sir Handel isn't necessarily the life and soul of the Skarloey Railway, as Peter Sam and Duncan prove. # More About Thomas the Tank Engine - Thomas and Percy fall out after an accident. # Gordon the High-Speed Engine - Gordon tries to prove he can go fast, and we meet Pip and Emma. # Toby, Trucks and Trouble - A series of events leave Percy and Toby running the branchline. # Thomas and the Twins - Thomas meets Bill and Ben on Edward's Branch Line. # Jock the New Engine - A boastful new engine called Jock starts work on the Arlesdale Railway. # Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Thomas travels to the mainland for a grand railway exhibition. # Thomas Comes Home - The tale of Percy, Toby and Daisy's adventures while Thomas is in England. # Henry and the Express - Henry is ill again and needs repairs. # Wilbert the Forest Engine - Donald and Douglas desperately need help, but so do the branchline engines. Wilbert is called in. # Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines - The engines prepare for the fiftieth anniversary of the Railway Series. # New Little Engine - A new engine is built for the Skarloey Railway. # Thomas and Victoria - The Fat Controller renovates an old coach called Victoria for Toby. # Thomas and His Friends - The Reverend W. Awdry's centenary is celebrated. All except the last volume were later compiled into Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection. Gallery File:65thAnniversaryEdition.jpg|65th Anniversary Edition File:TheNewCollection.jpg|The New Collection File:TheRailwaySeriesTheClassicLibraryStationBox.jpg|The Classic Library Station Box Category:Railway Series Books